


I Think It's A Bribe

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Charmed100, Incest, M/M, Mates, POV First Person, Riding, flufffff, nero's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: Nero wants to help Dante with practicing his new taunt. However, the elder misunderstands the instructions and put both of them into a teensy, heated trouble.





	I Think It's A Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this work has been finished on last weekend, but I totally forgot to sign up in advance, and I spent the past few days in angst. Totally deserved that.  
> A tribute to Tridol, and all the illustrators I admire on twitter but don't have the courage to chit chat with. Hope you'll like it.

Some of them think I am a sweetheart more than Dante is, and I will have to laugh at that. After all, they never get a chance to claim him as their mate, to announce that the old brat belongs to them. 

His endless cuddles start from morning, as soon as I enter his sight. Usually he wakes up and finds me downstairs in Devil May Cry as for today, or in the back of my van. With a fondness of skin contact, Dante’s embrace is usually bare chest against my back, accompanied by lips pressing into my neck.  
“Did you kick the cushion away from bed and couldn’t find something else to hold, Dante?” I tease. He does not have the will to protest, as soft and touchy I know he is. Instead the red hunter (currently in strawberry-patterned boxers only) inhales, before muttering into my shoulder. “Of course I didn’t, he’s got legs to run away by himself.” 

Now he manages to turn my face to the side to get some well deserved attention. However, that is not available when I need to focus on frying an egg, for his late breakfast. “Why won’t you get a new one, then?” In order to keep him distracted, I ask in a teasing manner.  
“Never thought about it.” Dante purrs, then buries his face into my neck again, sucking lightly on the skin. It is hard to believe the legendary devil hunter has this little habit of seeking for body contact all the time. Hugs, kisses and heated makeout will make him happy. If he gets to invite me for sex, then it is another story…… As appealing as it sounds, I would rather focus on keeping Dante from ruining his meal. Aside from the kinky jokes, he can’t see me as his food supply for life, technically. Finally, the toaster saves me with a delightful ding, the hungry hunter let go of me to grab the bread; meanwhile, the egg is good to go. Turning off the stove, I look into his direction. Dante looks back curiously, munching on the freshly baked toast.

Those eyes are tempting, admiration swirls within them that makes my heart skip. It is almost unfair that he seems so attractive, especially when he stares at me with passion and love. There is no doubt in my mind that he can make a heart out of his crimson magic source to show off his affection--Dante just pours too much of love onto me. Sometimes I doubt if I deserve a guy this charming, but it feels right and happy around him, and he has declared more than a hundred times that I am second to none in the world.

“On the aspect of what? Deadweight?” Once, after that incident, I fell into some agony, grew tired of his compliment, and snarled at him. Well, at that moment I was not as pissed as it first occurred. Afterall, I did prove that I was not deadweight, managed to punch Dante in the face, and made my father admit my existence. He smiled, before kneeling down and press his right cheek into my fist. “Nah, you are the expert of Legendary Deadweight buster.” I couldn’t help but laughed, pretended to punch him gently, and he pressed a kiss to my knuckles. 

“Nero?” A light snap awakes me from the memories. Although spring is around the corner, and sticking together doesn’t sound too appealing since it’s getting warmer, Dante still snuggles into my side with a book he bought from the witch market a few days ago. “I’d like to show you some fancy tricks.”  
I glance at the kitchen: the table and sink are clean. Knowing that he is desperate, I want to play around with him a little. “Did you do the dishes? If you didn’t then I’ll have to--”  
Dante panics as I try to get up from both his embrace and the sofa. “D-don’t go. I mean……yeah, already covered that. Just sit.”  
"Guess what you have in store is really something, isn’t it?” Smiling, I hold him close, the distance between us is convenient for Dante to nuzzle into my neck. He really has that addiction for skin contact: soon his fingers find their way under my clothes and tickle my abs, as far as I remember, the old man is finding a small hickey from yesterday’s activities. I shuffle under his touch. “Dante, if your fancy trick equals to ‘your dick’, I suggest that we take care of this in bed.”  
Letting go, he goes back into flipping pages until he reaches the page, marked by a strawberry-shaped bookmark. “Not so fast, but I will take care of your bad habit later. Who tells you that it’s OK to wear my shirt alone and running around like it’s nothing?” The hunter eyes me from top to bottom, with an arm sliding down onto my knee.  
Looking down, I realize that my torso is covered in one of his deep blue shirt. It just becomes a regular basis, feeling his presence around all the time; sometimes I barely notice how intimate we are. “You won’t wear them even if I don’t, old perv.” I protest. “Besides, why are you suddenly in the mood of judging this? I’ve been stealing your shirt for so long. Guess your stiffened brain can’t remember things.”  
“Of course I know, after so many missing boxers.” Oops. Luckily I didn’t snatch the old man’s favorite boxers this morning. If we are going to bang, he would definitely discover that. "There we go. Now watch closely.” 

Dante lifts both palms into the air, beams of red gather within his reach. Then, he pursed his lips to concentrate--and the power transforms into the shape of an upside-down triangle. “Wow.” I awe at the sight, but Dante doesn’t seem too happy about this, casting the light away with a wave of his hands, clearly frustrated.  
The next moment, he’s burying himself into the book again, flipping pages back and forth and murmurs to himself. “Oh…Come on! Every time I try to shape the upper half, my control slips. Why? I did follow the instructions, so what do I lack?”  
From the low, growling complaints, I can’t make out the whole story; but it is interesting that Dante is falling into a dilemma. The Legendary Devil Hunter who hopped into my boring life and painted it in a curtain of red, my smug mate with a constant shit-eating grin on display, meets a problem in his life. 

With curiosity, I lean into his arms to see what in the book is so annoying that makes him frown. My eyes trace upon the page, scrolling through words and pictures, and my lips curve into an adoring smile. “Aww, someone’s trying to make a heart with his precious magic power. Is this some Disney princess movie or what?”  
“You gonna get lawsuits, kid.” He blushes, but manages to tease back. “Everyone knows how sacred and untouchable that--ahem--mouse is. Would like to keep our franchise going, and maybe, maybe I can take you to a friend who introduces me to the world outside of ours.”  
Dante’s friend? I hum in approval, but do not take it to heart. I already have so much, Nico, Trish, Lady, Vergil, Kyrie……Dante. Still, Dante’s friend sounds cool, there must be so much fun when that day arrives. “You are showing this off to impress your mad lad?”  
“Yes, but actually no, because that mad lad has no self aware.” Unexpectedly, he rumbles into my ear, sending blissful shocks up and down my spine. That’s……not fair, turning me on with a single sentence and leave me panting in anticipation. And he’s back to touching me again, which is not good since I am growing sensitive to his fingers. This is weird: even though we are mates, I never reacted so strongly to gentle touching.  
Than I remember: Dante just emitted his power to form shapes, and casually spreaded it into the room. When Kyrie and Nico studied about devil’s mating, they came to the conclusion that demons are likely to be aroused by their mates’ power; in scientific terms, it works like pheromone.

Currently, I’m still far from having a boner, as far as I can tell; I just can’t stop myself from staring with him with this look, eyes fogged with affection, tongue poking out to lick my upper lip. And Dante did say he will take care of me later, the fantasies erupt in my head make my stomach clench.

Since the faster he finishes his little taunt, the faster I get to shove him into my body, I think I can provide some assistance. It feels like reaching out to a grandpa in the streets. "Hey Dante, need a hand?”  
Immediately he smiles when making a smart ass reply: “If Vergil hears you say that, he’s going to be sour. But yeah, that’ll do. Show me how you nail it.”  
Grinning, I reach out both hands, wiggling my fingers in front of Dante. He doesn’t say anything, examines what I have in stock--until my thumbs and forefingers form into a small heart. The elder man chuckles, playfully looking through it when I reply a cheeky smile. “I think you need a sample. That’s what I learned from Nico; she looks at how demons fight, recognizes their feature and skills, use them to craft new devil arms.”  
Inspired, Dante‘s blue eyes sparkle with a hint of praise. “You got some pretty wit, Ne--” Sorry old man, I’m more of a reward person, not a big fan of verbal encouragement. His eyes widen from the sudden kiss, before fixing on my lips. “Your mouth is so hot. Must be the temperature, I suppose?” 

"It’s just you and your overgrown muscle.” Definitely overgrown. A soft pillow is inferior to his warm chest, winter in Capulet is surpassed by his heat, and countless devils lost their pride to his might. I ignore the heat rising from my limbs, adjust my fingers to keep the perfect heart shape. “Now, show me what you got. If you succeed to impress, you may be rewarded.”  
“I think that’s a bribe?” Oh god, I swear I’m dying from his loving purr, from how happy he seems to be because of my attention. This is more than pride or status, it’s about how he wants and needs me. “Still, sounds attractive. I’ll take whatever you have to offer, baby.”

Dante closes his eyes, and the heat is back, coursing through my torso with unbearable pleasure. But I don’t want to give up to lust just yet; just a little more torture and the outcome will be incredible. His power travels through my arms, sliding on my fingers, eventually settles into a perfect heart shape. Formed under my confinement, the red heart is small yet hot, flaring in my hold. This, this is pure power from my love, a part of Dante in my hand, the realization is too romantic for my brain to comprehend. Accidentally, my thumbs slip, but the heart doesn’t disappear. The red hunter holds it with his larger palms, and gives me a gentle smile. “It’s complete.”  
I look into his eyes, let him see my need, my love-- my everything. “What you lack,” I can’t hold back anymore, leaping onto my mate and pin him on the sofa. “is this.” A small amount of power gathers in my hand, I reach out my arm to entwine my fingers with his, sending the light blue source into the magic heart. The next thing I know, Dante presses his lips onto mine, making wet and lewd sounds that send shivers down my spine. 

Dante is surprisingly eager. He enjoys wet kisses, but today he pulls back to form a haste request: “Can I have my prize now, Nero? I’m sure that you are pleased by my trick.” Nodding, my hands go for his pants, only for him to catch them and pin me to the armrest.  
“Just shut up and take it already.” I demand. He smiles, it is at this moment that I know he’s fucking with me. Fuck. I can’t be angry at him; instead, my problem between my legs only goes worse.  
“Not likely. I’d like to have brace myself for a little longer.” 

Impatience controls my brain, and my devil responds by raising Dante into the air. From the connection formed by mating, I can sense his devil mewls like a naughty kitty grabbed by its mother. “Since you won't listen, gonna get straight to the point, I guess.” I speak out directly, standing up from the sofa to give the man in the air a tight squeeze on his thigh. Dante does not fight back or struggle, he just stares down at me with that playful look, while being carried into our bedroom. I dump him into the mattress, he sprawls out on the sheet when I loom over his larger figure. “You gonna ride me, Nero?”  
“Yeah. That’s what you got for arousing your mate and leave him hanging.” Unbuttoning the shirt covering my body, I tease: “Already see that coming, don’t ya?” 

The fabric comes off, sliding across my shoulders and fall behind my back, leaving me naked and exposed. Dante’s glare locks on my chest, before moving down to stare at my cock, which is pulsing in excitement. “Can’t deny……but that’s because of your face. You looked like you were going to jump me at any second.”  
“Definitely going to happen.” I reach down to collect the leaking fluids from myself, rubbing my fingers before pawing at his bulge. Dante moans in his deep, husky tone, legs spasming from delicious friction he receives. His voice are too low to be audible, the only words I make out are “baby” and “good”. However, after I pull down his boxers to grab his full length into my palm, he becomes a panting and grumbling mess. I smirk before leaning in, when the elder man feels my breath on the bridge of his nose, he pulls me into a deep, lingering kiss. My fingers continue working on his cock, make sure he would occasionally gasp from teasing strokes and squeezing.  
Dante pulls back causing me to whine. “Know you’re needy, but we can’t go on without--oh.” He stares into my devil bringer, one grabbing the lube bottle and the other holding a condom. “I’m right, you’re just too needy. Come here and let me do it for you.”  
Turning around to face his legs, I want to dip down and swallow his shaft, only to be stopped by digits pressing into my ass. It’s been too much from the long suffering before, and those fingers are so sweet that make me see stars. His fingers are long and thick, covered in lube, another hand spreading my cheeks so he can thrust deeper into me. “Dante-” I beg into the ceiling, uncontrollably arching my back.  
My body loses control. The only thing I can focus on is pleasure, spreading my legs for Dante to stir my mind up. I can feel how eager my moans are, how tight my muscles clamp down on him. Dante smirks when my toes curl, retreats only to turn me around and face him. “Your hole won’t let me go, Nero. Is it because of me?”  
My arms find support on his shoulder, meanwhile with Dante’s help, his cock lines up with my ass. “Yeah, it’s all your fault……dumbass.” I pant, feeling my slick entrance breaches open. “If you didn’t waste your stupid power on making that heart--ugh!”

For a moment my sight is filled with pure white. I know how it feels to have sex with Dante--sometimes rough, heated and intense. But I’ve never wanted this much; my hip starts rolling on its own, it feels like I’m fucking myself on Dante’s cock. Sweat streams down my chest, dripping onto his flushed torso, I want to lick it up but can’t. The red hunter has a firm hold on my hip, and he seems as dazed as I am; half lidded, chest heaving under my palm.  
"You’re too hot.” He grins at me. “You have no self aware, and you have no shame.”  
“Said by the guy who chooses a shameless demon for his mate.” I tease, bracing myself so I can start bouncing on his hips-- it’s almost too good to endure, I want to blame him for the current situation, but as soon as they leave my mouth, all the words become shattered whines and yelps. 

Dante, grunting and arching to meet my pace, is so beautiful that I dare not looking at him. His chest glistening with sweat and my precum, his cock buried into me, marking me as his again, again yet again. My senses is soaked in ecstasy, tightness in my stomach pleading for release. “D-Dante, “ I call his name, causing him to look up from our blissful copulation.  
“I……" Riding his dick with incredible speed while thinking is pretty hard, not mentioning how concerned he looks when it is about me. I can’t believe how loving and care those blue eyes are. They only focus on me, they are mine-- Dante is mine. “Dante……I love you…… so much!” Yelling at the top of my lungs, I force the sentence out between endless pants and moans.

Dante lets out a furious roar, pumping me up and sends me over the edge. My scream dies in my throat, white strings splatter across our chests and abdomens. The elder hunter pulls me up and free from his fat cock, before holding me close and cleaning us with tissue papers near our pillows.  
“Oops, protection.” Dante jokes when he moves down to wipe up cum dripping down my thighs. I simply ignore his wicked smile and cling onto his shoulders.  
“So, what’s so special about that heart?”

“It’s a trick that attracts your……friends? The book says that it is used to enhance friendship.” He explains while putting an arm around my waist, convenient for me to lean against his chest. “But when I performed it on you, you end up thinking nothing but how to bang with me. Huh.”  
“You know what, Dante?” I request, “Lemme see it.”  
When he leaves to grab the book from downstairs, his fingers accidentally brush against my knee. As a result, subconsciously, I spread my legs because our morning sex usually begins with light touches on my lower half.  
He comes back seeing me in the position and smirks. “Well I think I may be a little too old? Can’t believe you are going on so soon.” Despite my protest and threats, he just laughs it off and opens the book for me. This time I have my full attention on the contents, and it only takes a few seconds for me to find some interesting part about this spell.

……Oh.

"Dante, I think you misunderstand two parts.” I flip the book over. “First, this is a book for charm starters. Second, the Latin vocabulary ‘amicus’ or not only means friends, it also means ‘boyfriend’. Same goes to ‘amica’ and ‘girlfriend’.”  
“How do you know I’m wrong?” He pouts, nuzzling my neck in protest. “Maybe it’s meant to make normal friends become lovers.”  
“Well, you’re lucky since you chose me as your test subject.” I turn around to peck his nose. Dante huffs. “I’m the one with power. Don’t even get me started on how you jumped on my lap.”  
“Yeah, keep your pride.” I smile, relax into his scent and heat. The last thing I know is our breath become long and steady, bodies covered in blankets and pressing together.

An hour of catnap won’t hurt.


End file.
